


Кровь и плоть

by ph_craftlove



Series: Кровь ему к лицу [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punching, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Третья встреча Шерлока и Джона в бойцовском клубе заканчивается пробежкой босиком до ближайшей незапертой двери. Осталось ли у них хоть что-то святое? </p>
<p>Предупреждения: снова мордобой, маты, грубый анальный секс, осквернение церкви. Уж точно – ничего святого)<br/>Напоминаю, если вас все это сквикает, лучше не читайте – лайтовее тексты не станут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь и плоть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Body And Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573769) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



Таблица в десять строк и две колонки почти вся исписана кличками и инициалами бойцов. В последнюю свободную ячейку Шерлок вписал «SH» и положил ручку, которую тут же подхватила чужая рука, начавшая вычеркивать имена, рисовать стрелки и делать пометки, меняя схему боев. Шерлок поднял голову и окинул взглядом знакомую фигуру.

Стоявший рядом угрюмый мужичок-провинциал тут же начал возмущаться, какого черта они портят список, но Джон прервал его.

\- Это… - он откашлялся, указал на инициалы Шерлока, стоявшие теперь напротив его собственных. – Это мой бой.

\- Все нормально, - поддержал Шерлок. – Он мне должен. 

Джон бросил на него раздраженный взгляд и шумно выдохнул.

\- Помнится, все было по-другому, - сказал он низким угрожающим голосом. 

Провинциал успокоился, но рта больше не открывал. 

Шерлок окинул Уотсона взглядом с ног до головы так, словно один его вид наносил жесточайшее оскорбление. Джон же расправил плечи и слегка выпятил грудь.

\- Зачем приехал? – спросил он одновременно спокойно и с вызовом.

В паре метрах от них обступившая ринг толпа взорвалась криками – объявили победителя. 

Шерлок подошел совсем близко, чтобы не повышать голос.

\- Только что раскрыл дело. Никаких больше уроков Зумбы с Энн-Мари – ее вместе с работодателями посадили за проституцию. 

\- Учту, если вдруг соберусь потанцевать, - Джон не выдержал и улыбнулся. 

\- Омерзительный городишко, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Даже не Эдинбург.

В прошлый раз он вычислил, что второе место работы Джона находится в четырех часах езды на поезде от Лондона, и предположил, что это Эдинбург.

\- Мой двоюродный брат – священник в церкви Святого Колумбы. Он сказал, им не хватает врачей, а мне нужна была работа, - Джон пожал плечами. – И теперь три из четырех недель живу в Берике. 

Толпа вокруг ринга снова взорвалась криками – начался следующий бой. 

\- Спасибо за ту записку, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон опять пожал плечами. Их прошлая встреча закончилась в тесной затхлой квартирке на Бейкер-стрит. Джон зашил Шерлоку разбитую на парковке губу и только успел обрезать последнюю нитку, как тот, не сказав ни слова, скрылся у себя в спальне. Никакого сочувствия по поводу испорченных брюк и ни слова благодарности за минет. Не зная, как реагировать, Джон просто взял какой-то запечатанный конверт (судя по всему, срочный счет на оплату коммунальных услуг), нацарапал на нем «Кстати, это не Эдинбург» и пароль бойцовского клуба в Берике, а потом подсунул под дверь спальни и ушел. 

\- Просто был не прочь еще раз с тобой пересечься, - почти равнодушно ответил Джон. – Но не знал, захочешь ли. Это тебе во время расследования так досталось? – спросил он, указав на расплывающийся синяк под левым глазом Шерлока, сильно покрасневшим и распухшим, с ветвящейся сеткой лопнувших капилляров. 

Шерлок кивнул. 

\- Неудачное столкновение со столбом.

\- Как губа? Хороший будет шрам? – спросил Джон, отсмеявшись. 

Шерлок наклонился и продемонстрировал губу с внешней и внутренней стороны, а потом, убедившись, что Джон смотрит, легко коснулся пальцев кончиком языка, приглашая и обещая большее. 

\- Ты не просто хороший врач, а еще и настоящий творец, - заметил он, слегка отстранившись. 

\- Кровь тебе к лицу. Поэтому я не горел желанием зашивать твои раны, - ответил Джон, понизив голос. 

Шерлок в ответ тихо зарычал, но Джон его услышал. 

Отвернувшись друг от друга, они встали плечом к плечу, наблюдая за боем из-за мельтешащих голов набившихся в клуб людей. На ринге какой-то работяга, рыбак, судя по виду, бил по лицу толстого щекастого громилу с вытатуированным на груди голым мужиком. Джон скрестил руки и, не отрывая взгляда от драки, сказал чуть тише, чем обычно:

\- Кстати, я все еще хочу тебя трахнуть. Охренеть, как сильно, - он замолчал и шумно сглотнул. – Но, наверное, ты и так это знаешь. 

Шерлок принял скучающий вид и согласно хмыкнул.

\- Посмотрим, посмотрим, - начал он мягко. – Победитель получит приз?

Джон выставил вперед подбородок.

\- Это точно буду я.

Тем временем закончился бой: татуированный толстяк взял работягу за горло и вынудил сдаться. Ворчливый провинциальный дедок объявил, сверившись со списком:

\- JW против SH! Последний бой, ребята. JW против SH.

Пока Шерлок и Джон разувались и снимали рубашки, люди быстро восстановили круг из песка, обозначавший границы импровизированного ринга. Громилы-завсегдатаи клуба с презрением осмотрели худое, угловатое тело Шерлока и тут же списали его со счетов: такой красавчик, хоть и с подбитым глазом, уж точно будет прежде всего защищать лицо. Джон услышал проносившиеся по толпе смешки, заметил сомнение на лицах. Сам он, столкнувшись с Шерлоком уже дважды, прекрасно знал, что недооценивать его не стоит.

Босой и обнаженный до пояса, Джон вошел на ринг, разминая кулаки и вращая головой, чтобы расслабить шею. 

\- Этого легко завалить, приятель, - крикнул ему кто-то, но Джон, не поднимая глаз, только усмехнулся в ответ.

А потом все покатилось к чертям. 

В двери ввалились полицейские в шлемах и бронежилетах, поднялся крик, все засуетились. Мужчины один за другим падали, и копы, придавливая их к полу ногами, заковывали в наручники. 

Мысли Джона текли как в замедленной съемке, тело же точно знало, что именно нужно делать. Он схватил куртку, взглядом отыскал знакомую долговязую фигуру и встал сзади. Шерлок, размахивая значком, орал:

\- Полиция Лондона!

Услышав это, все копы обходили его по дуге и переключались на других.

Шерлок повернулся и схватил Джона за запястье.

\- Где выход?

Джон побежал в дальний конец помещения, толкнул плечом дверь пожарного выхода. Пролетая через две ступеньки, они с Шерлоком поднялись по узкой лестнице и через еще одну дверь вышли на улицу. 

\- Сюда, - Джон кивнул в нужном направлении.

Пробежавшись по узкому переулку и перейдя на противоположную сторону, они оказались у входа в какое-то здание. Джон тут же выудил из кармана ключ, затащил Шерлока внутрь и запер дверь. 

\- Они подумали, что мы - подпольное казино, - выдавил Шерлок, задыхаясь.

Джон ощупывал стены в поисках выключателя. 

\- Придурки чертовы, - согласился он и усмехнулся. – Очень мы на казино похожи.

Отыскав выключатель, он зажег свет. 

\- О, это… - восхищенно начал Шерлок. – Невозможно.

\- Говорю же, мой двоюродный брат – священник, - пояснил Джон.

Они стояли в тесном вестибюле, а в проходе справа виднелась часть сакристии - изображения Иисуса и святых на стене и массивный деревянный комод, в широких неглубоких ящиках которого хранились церковные облачения. Джон прошел в комнату, бросил куртку на ближайший стул.

\- Надеюсь, ты не верующий?

Он переместился в центр комнаты и стал разминать кулаки. 

Коротко рассмеявшись, Шерлок начал опустошать карманы брюк, достал полицейский значок, часы, золотой блестящий зажим для денег, а потом положил внушительную сумму на комод и приблизился к Джону. 

\- Как ты сказал, победитель получит приз? - пробормотал тот, выпрямившись и сделав шаг вперед.

Шерлок занял оборону. 

\- Точно.

Джон сделал резкий выпад и ударил противника в челюсть. Голова Шерлока мотнулась в сторону. Упершись плечом в грудь и обхватив за плечи, Джон попытался его уложить, но Шерлок ответил серией ударов в лицо с левой, а потом ткнул под ребра правой. Джон только зарычал и продолжил атаку. Тогда Шерлок быстрым движением отставил назад ногу и изо всей силы ударил его коленом в живот, выбив весь воздух. Джон ослабил хватку и упал на четвереньки. Задыхаясь, он отклонился назад и с трудом поднялся. 

Шерлок тут же ударил его в шею ребром ладони, но от следующего нападения Джон увернулся. Тяжело дыша, они принялись кружить друг вокруг друга. 

\- Отличное начало, - поддел Шерлок. - В итоге ты снова встанешь на колени.

\- Иди на хрен, - выплюнул Джон и, размахнувшись, нацелился ему в грудь.

Шерлок отразил удар предплечьем, Джон потерял равновесие. Воспользовавшись этим, Шерлок чуть нагнулся и, метнувшись вперед, отбросил противника, врезавшись плечом ему в ключицу. Джон снова оказался на полу и разъяренно зарычал. Прижав запястье к полу, Шерлок сел ему на грудь и три раза молниеносно ударил по лицу. Брызнула кровь. 

Свободной рукой Джон с силой ударил Шерлока в бок, стряхнул с себя и, вывернувшись, встал на ноги. Размазав по щеке текущую кровь, он, прищурившись, готовый к атаке, напряженно наблюдал за тем, как Шерлок, постанывая на каждом выдохе, медленно поднимается с пола.

Впрочем, все это, конечно, оказалось уловкой, и, встав на ноги, Шерлок тут же пнул Джона в голень, заставив согнуться пополам и инстинктивно выбросить вперед руку в попытке ликвидировать источник боли. Шерлок грубо схватил его за подбородок и с силой толкнул назад, к большому комоду. Прижавшись вплотную, шумно дыша, он хрипло прорычал Джону в ухо:

\- Так что ты там говорил? Трахнуть меня хочешь?

Джон схватил его за тонкое запястье, пытаясь убрать от себя руку, и тут же дотянулся до пояса его брюк, рванул пуговицу и дернул вниз молнию.

\- Я тебя выебу, - процедил он. - Будешь еще умолять, чтобы не останавливался.

Шерлок прикусил мочку уха Джона, и тот задохнулся от боли.

\- Постыдились бы, доктор, - прошептал Шерлок и, нащупав его сосок, с силой выкрутил, едва ли пытаясь доставить удовольствие. - Мы же в церкви.

\- Думаешь, мне не насрать? - огрызнулся Джон. - Я бы выебал тебя у бога на могиле.

Отбросив руку от своей ширинки, Шерлок ударил его в грудь, отскочил назад и, выставив кулаки, занял боевую стойку. Джон зарычал, бросился на него с вытянутыми руками, собираясь схватить за плечи и с силой оттолкнуть, но Шерлок резко переместился, и Джон только скользнул ладонями по его потной груди. Потеряв равновесие, они оба упали, сцепившись в тесный клубок, отчаянно борясь за победу. Шерлок провел аккуратными наманикюренными ногтями по шее противника, оставил следы на его горле, Джон же схватил его за волосы и дернул так сильно, что что-то хрустнуло. 

В конце концов, он оседлал Шерлока, заломил ему руки и крепко сжал над головой запястья. Вырываясь, тот пнул Джона в спину, глядя на него дикими глазами с расширенными зрачками, закрывавшими светлую радужку. 

\- Ты _хочешь,_ чтобы я тебя трахнул, - прорычал Джон, прижимая напряженные руки Шерлока к полу, по обе стороны от головы. - Хочешь, чтобы я драл тебя, заставляя скулить.

\- Я не проигрываю, - огрызнулся Шерлок.

\- Пока нет, - ответил Джон, улыбнувшись почти весело. - Я ведь еще даже кровь тебе не пустил.

Он ослабил хватку и с силой ударил Шерлока в и так уже заплывший глаз. Из пореза на скуле, почти такого же, как и у самого Джона, брызнула кровь. Увидев это, Джон низко застонал, и они сцепились вновь, колотя друг друга, блокируя удары, раздавая пощечины, царапаясь, впиваясь зубами в шеи, плечи, запястья, губы… и наконец стали жадно целоваться, сплетаясь языками, сперва не дыша, а потом задыхаясь. 

Они замерли, лежа на боку, и на этот раз, когда Джон потянулся к ширинке Шерлока, тот болезненно укусил его за подбородок, но не стал сопротивляться. Джон плюнул на ладонь и сунул четыре пальца ему в рот. Шерлок задохнулся, но все же облизал их, заставив партнера удовлетворенно замычать.

Джон дотянулся до твердого горячего члена, грубо провел от основания к головке и обратно, Шерлок, ловя ртом воздух и постанывая, снова укусил его за подбородок. Джон двинул рукой еще пару раз, почувствовал, что партнер слегка расслабился, а потом залепил ему звонкую пощечину, такую сильную, что остался след от ладони. 

\- Подъем, - приказал он, вставая. Шерлок подчинился, но так медленно, что Джону пришлось дернуть его за предплечье вверх и опять ударить по лицу. - Давай, красавчик. Я заставлю тебя орать от удовольствия.

\- Оъебись, - огрызнулся Шерлок, вырвав руку, но все же встал.

Не дав подняться, Джон сгреб его в охапку, разворачивая и пытаясь перегнуть через комод. Шерлок стал сопротивляться, врезал ему локтем в грудь, выбив из равновесия. Джон заломил ему руку за спину, схватил за волосы и впечатал лицом в деревянную поверхность, не давая двинуться. 

\- Ты в прошлый раз получил, что хотел, - рявкнул он. – Моя очередь.

\- Ты поддался, _хотел_ мне отсосать, - выплюнул Шерлок. Джон держал его так крепко, что щека, прижатая к холодному гладкому дереву, расплющилась. – Хотел встать колени, - в голосе Шерлока послышался плохо скрываемый триумф. – И с радостью глотал мою сперму. 

Джон вонзил зубы ему в шею, сжимая челюсти до тех пор, пока Шерлок не вскрикнул, а потом облизал оставшийся след, спускаясь ниже, к плечу, спине, покусывая и вылизывая выступающие позвонки. Шерлок, плотно прижатый к комоду, тяжело задышал и потянулся к члену, заведя назад другую руку, впиваясь тонкими пальцами в шею Джона, дергая за волосы, царапая все, до чего мог добраться. Джон накрыл ладонь Шерлока своей, переплетая их пальцы, задавая еще более яростный темп. 

\- Кажется, я победил, - пробормотал он, уткнувшись Шерлоку в шею. - Сдавайся, если ты тоже так думаешь.

Тот зарычал от ярости и бессилия, оттолкнул сжимавшую член руку. Джон больше не удерживал Шерлока, а он все равно оставался на месте, обхватив себя за голову и опершись на локоть. Он дважды хлопнул ладонью по комоду, и Джон, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, прижался к его бледной, покрытой синяками спине, покусывая плечи, лопатки, выступающие косточки бедер, мягкий бок, заставляя Шерлока вздрагивать от каждого прикосновения. Джон наступил на его брюки, болтающиеся в районе щиколоток, и, когда Шерлок выпутался из них, пнул его, заставив пошире расставить ноги. 

\- Я жду, - насмешливо напомнил Джон с плохо скрываемым триумфом, а потом опустился на колени и впился зубами в нежную кожу точно в том месте, где ягодица переходит в бедро.

Шерлок вздрогнул от неожиданной боли, а Джон, для равновесия ухватившись за его ноги, жадно облизал укус, отстранился, разглядывая постепенно наливающийся кровью след, и шлепнул Шерлока по бедру. Эхо удара отразилось от потолка и голых стен сакристии. 

\- Сдавайся, и я вылижу твою дырку, - приказал Джон, шлепнув снова и попав по тому же месту. Шерлок взвыл. - Потом засуну в тебя пальцы, - еще один шлепок. Шерлок с шумом втянул воздух. - А потом вставлю тебе. У меня огромный член, тебе понравится. 

Шерлок яростно зарычал, занес кулак и трижды ударил по комоду. Одобрительно застонав, Джон тут же раздвинул его ягодицы, провел между ними языком и, добравшись до тугого ануса, стал грубо вылизывать его, обводя по кругу. Бедра Шерлока задрожали, он удивленно всхлипнул и даже встал на носки. Еще раз застонав, Джон с удвоенной силой начал ласкать чувствительную кожу, увлажняя ее слюной, с силой проталкивая кончик языка в сжавшееся кольцо мышц. 

Наконец он отстранился, и Шерлок, наслаждавшийся каждым движением горячего мокрого языка, разочарованно застонал. Джон достал из заднего кармана два пакетика из фольги и зажал их в зубах, быстро при этом расстегивая штаны и освобождая болезненно пульсирующий, истекающий смазкой член.

\- Ты вкусный, - хрипло сказал Джон, обдавая кожу Шерлока горячим дыханием, а потом впился зубами в бедро, одновременно царапая острым краем пакетиков ягодицу. 

Шерлок задохнулся, ощутив сильный шлепок прямо по расцарапанному месту. Джон открыл зубами один из пакетиков, выплюнул обрывок фольги и быстро раскатал по члену презерватив. Он несколько раз провел рукой по всей длине, развел ягодицы Шерлока и снова начал дразнить языком анус. Шерлок удовлетворенно застонал и потянулся к своему члену, возбужденному настолько, что естественной смазки вполне хватало для хорошего скольжения. 

\- М-м-м, - подбодрил Джон, обхватив рукой его мошонку. – Чудно, - а затем, разорвав второй пакетик, выдавил щедрое количество лубриканта, чуть пахнущего зубной пастой, и распределил его по пальцам и всей длине обтянутого презервативом члена. – Я буду трахать тебя пальцами, а ты рассказывай, как сильно тебе это нравится, - приказал Джон тоном, в котором явно различалась угроза.

Шерлок со стоном подался вперед, сильнее навалившись грудью на комод и облегчив нагрузку на ноги. Джон грубо развел его ягодицы, прижал к анусу скользкий палец, а потом, подобравшись ближе, резко толкнулся внутрь языком. Шерлок тяжело задышал. Джон сплюнул, добавив еще больше влаги, и, решив, что можно двигаться дальше, медленно и уверенно ввел палец внутрь.

Услышав жалобный всхлип Шерлока и заметив, как сильно задрожали его ноги, Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Прелестно. Ты тесный, - пробормотал он. - Чтобы трахнуть тебя так жестко и глубоко, как я хочу, придется постараться, - вытащив палец почти полностью, до самого кончика, Джон добавил еще один, массируя анус, пытаясь расслабить мышцы. - Давай, красавчик, впусти меня. Я знаю, ты хочешь.

Шерлок, не переставая грубо себя ласкать, зарычал, яростно и похотливо. 

\- Пошел ты, - выдавил он беззлобно, задохнувшись на последнем слоге.

Джон протолкнул в анус оба пальца и начал медленно и ровно ими двигать, наполовину вытаскивая и снова вводя. Шерлок едва смог подавить рвущийся крик. 

\- М-м, что за звук, - подбодрил Джон. - Не сдерживайся. 

Он ритмично двигал двумя пальцами до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как расслабляется обильно смазанный анус, а потом добавил третий, слегка замедлив темп. Шерлок кусал губы, изо всех сил стараясь не издавать ни звука, но у него то и дело вырывались хриплые стоны. Джон схватил его за руку, не давая притронуться к члену. 

\- Не забегай вперед, - проворчал Джон и, введя пальцы глубже, замер на мгновение, а потом стал вращать запястьем. - Давай, порадуй меня стонами, - приказал он. - Можешь еще кричать мое имя. Хотя ты и так скоро будешь это делать.

Шерлок прикусил тыльную сторону ладони, пытаясь не стонать и не кричать. По его подбородку стекала слюна, а изо рта вырывались хриплые вздохи. Джон вытащил пальцы и встал, продолжая при этом поглаживать анус Шерлока. Он подался вперед, прижался к спине партнера и внезапно с силой укусил его в плечо. Шерлок закричал.

\- М-м, так-то лучше, - одобрил Джон.

Он ввел самые кончики пальцев, встал рядом с Шерлоком, схватил его за руку, направляя к своему члену. Шерлок начал сопротивляться, стараясь отстраниться, и только крепче сжал кулак.

\- А, ясно, - сказал Джон с усмешкой. - Хочешь, чтобы тебя удивили.

Он жестко и резко протолкнул в Шерлока сразу три пальца, и тот, задохнувшись, вскинул голову. На этот раз он не стал вырываться и обхватил огромный член длинными пальцами, грубо провел вверх и вниз. Джон дернул бедрами, подаваясь навстречу движению, вытащил пальцы и, плотно прижав кончик одного из них к анусу, дразняще обвел его по кругу. 

\- О, боже, - застонал Шерлок, раскрасневшийся, с припухшими искусанными губами и закрывшими всю радужку черными зрачками, и повернулся, встречаясь с ледяным взглядом Джона.

\- Милая маленькая ручка, - проворковал Джон. - Я не прочь на нее наступить.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и, зарычав, изогнул запястье, легко скользя по смазанному, затянутому в презерватив члену. Джон схватил его за руку, дернул наверх, заставляя опереться на локти. Шерлок больше не сопротивлялся. Джон наклонился к его уху, выдохнув:

\- Теперь я тебя трахну, красавчик.

Шерлок резко выпрямился и, поймав Джона в захват левой рукой, сильно ударил в нос правой. Послышался мерзкий хруст, и Джон громко застонал, а из его ноздрей тут же хлынула кровь. Шерлок отпустил его, и тот прикрыл лицо ладонями, пошире расставил ноги и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Когда он открыл глаза, Шерлок стоял все в той же позе – распластавшись на комоде, широко разведя ноги, - и ждал. 

\- Вызов принят, - хрипло и сухо засмеялся Джон.

Он резко вдохнул, а потом, наплевав на последствия, выплюнул на пол попавшую в рот кровь, подошел к Шерлоку, уронившему голову на скрещенные руки, встал сзади, между его разведенных ног, и сплюнул на ладонь, чтобы освежить подсохшую смазку. Несколько раз проведя по всей длине члена, Джон развел ягодицы Шерлока и прижался головкой к анусу. Из носа теплыми струйками сочилась кровь, стекая по губам и ниже по подбородку, собираясь в морщинках вокруг рта. Джон стер ее тыльной стороной ладони. 

Шерлок коротко вдохнул и выдохнул с протяжным низким стоном. Джон схватил его за бедра, с силой впиваясь пальцами в кожу, и наконец толкнулся внутрь. Они зарычали в унисон, как животные. Джон надавил Шерлоку на поясницу, чуть поменяв позу, подался назад, а потом вошел еще глубже, вырвав из горла партнера почти жалобный стон и заставив проехаться лбом по скрещенным рукам.

\- Боже, красавчик, - выдохнул Джон, - ты такой тесный.

Все его лицо ужасно болело, погруженный в чужое тело член пульсировал. Мышцы рефлекторно его выталкивали, и Джону пришлось подождать, пока сопротивление не сменится покорностью. 

Шерлок поднял голову, взглянул на Джона через плечо.

\- Я думал, ты выебать меня собрался, - поддразнил он. Впрочем, насмешливая полуулыбка и снисходительный скучающий тон плохо сочетались со стекавшим по лбу потом и потемневшим взглядом. Шерлок облизнул губы и приподнял брови.

Перед таким приглашением Джон не мог устоять. Он с силой толкнулся внутрь и, крепко, до синяков, удерживая Шерлока за бедра, стал резко двигаться вперед и назад, хрипло дыша от напряжения. Шерлок теперь безостановочно стонал, у него подгибались колени, длинные пальцы скребли по гладкой крышке комода. 

Джон сильно ударил его по бедру.

\- О, да, - прошипел Шерлок.

\- Больно, а? - рявкнул Джон, начав двигаться еще быстрее. Анус Шерлока, растянутый до предела, обильно смазанный, влажно и развратно хлюпал. - Но. Ты. Любишь. Боль.

Шерлок полузадушенно вскрикнул и, потянувшись к члену, стал яростно дрочить. Войдя до основания, Джон замер и с силой провел ногтями по спине Шерлока, оставляя глубокие ярко-красные неровные царапины. Шерлок дергался и извивался, неловко двигая бедрами. Шумно втянув воздух и задержав дыхание, Джон снова начал быстро и сильно его трахать, пыхтя от напряжения.

Шерлок закричал, а потом с протяжным низким стоном, сорвавшимся на высокую ноту, обильно кончил, залив спермой пол, ящики комода и свою руку. Замедлив темп, Джон почти полностью вышел из него, а потом вошел снова, ощущая каждый миллиметр тугого ануса. Он закрыл глаза, резко подался вперед и с воплем кончил. Ноги подогнулись и, дрожа, он навалился на изящную бледную спину Шерлока, испещренную алыми следами от ногтей. Наконец, тяжело вздохнув, Джон вытащил еще твердый член, вырвав из горла Шерлока стон, снял использованный презерватив и бросил в темноту, в дальний угол комнаты. Нагнувшись, он быстро натянул брюки, застегнулся и с размаху уселся на стоявший неподалеку деревянный складной стул. Вытянув ноги и откинув голову, Джон уставился в потолок. Нос, вероятно, был сломан, кровь попадала в горло.

Шерлок развернулся и сел прямо на пол, облокотившись на комод, вытянув одну ногу и согнув другую. Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы выровнять дыхание. 

\- Если твой брат-священник наткнется на этот презерватив, то, скорее всего, заберет ключи, - наконец сказал он.

Джон сплюнул кровь и никак на это не отреагировал, вместо этого спросив:

\- Где остаться планируешь?

Шерлок поднял болтавшиеся на одной лодыжке брюки, просунул ногу в штанину и, приподняв бедра, натянул их полностью.

\- Собирался уехать на последнем поезде. Полагаю, уже опоздал, - он коснулся двумя пальцами кровоточащей скулы, тихо выдохнул, и добавил: - О потерянной рубашке я не жалею, а вот туфли были действительно хорошие. 

Джон не смог сдержать улыбки и потянулся к соседнему стулу, на котором висела его куртка, бросил ее Шерлоку, который умудрился поймать вещь одной рукой, а потом быстро поднялся на ноги и стал одеваться. Джон в этот момент уже был у двери.

\- Ну, пошли что ли, - сказал он будничным тоном, протягивая руку к выключателю. – До меня отсюда недалеко. 

Видок у него был тот еще: залитое кровью лицо, синяки по всей груди и негнущимся от боли рукам. Он поднял взгляд. Шерлок уже нащупывал что-то в карманах куртки и через мгновение, приподняв бровь, достал пистолет.

\- Да мы многого друг о друге не знаем, - заметил Шерлок.

Джон только пожал плечами. 

\- Думаю, вполне достаточно, - ответил он, кивнув в сторону выхода.

Шерлок опустил пистолет обратно в карман и вышел вслед за Джоном в ночь.


End file.
